creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
A Bug in My Shoe
__NOWYSIWYG__ I never believed in the paranormal, I always made fun of people who tried to convince me otherwise with their "scary" stories or far-fetched theories... for a long time I felt the only thing paranormal in life was how my cereal in the morning always seemed to get soggy before I finished eating it. That was until one Saturday night when I was sitting at home alone, as I often do—casually browsing the Internet and texting friends. I waited for another slow night to come to an end. It was then I caught a glimpse of something scuttling across my floor, I freaked out a little as I assumed it was a spider or something... I always hated bugs... I watched as the thing slipped into one of my discarded shoes. I slowly got up and picked the shoe up, ready to jump back at a moment's notice as I shook the shoe, expecting the tiny intruder to fall to the ground and startle me... yet as I shook the shoe further nothing happened. I became confused and peered into the shoe, as I did so I let out a scream and tossed the thing across the room as I swear I saw an eye blinking at me from the dark confines of the shoe, glimmering in what little light there was. I stood in place for a good few minutes, trying to calm myself as I cautiously approached the shoe and nudged it with a foot; when nothing happened, I once again picked the shoe up and looked inside, beginning to doubt my own sanity. Once again I froze in terror as that eye blinked at me from inside the shoe. I quickly tossed the shoe into a cupboard and shut the door, going as far as making a little barricade with the small objects that littered my room. I vacated the room and did not return until my parents came home, they both seemed worried about me but dismissed my story as "ridiculous"; going into my room, they made quick work of my little barricade and searched the cupboard for my shoe. "There's no shoe in here..." What? That was impossible... I left the shoe right there... it couldn't have just vanished.. I panicked and searched the cupboard myself, finding nothing. "Must've been a bad dream—come on dear." No, it wasn't a dream... it couldn't have been... was I going crazy? It didn't make any sense... Eventually my parents convinced me to calm down and get ready for bed, though my mind was still fixated on the missing shoe and that eye as I slid into bed and fell into an uneasy sleep. The following day I searched my room for that shoe, to this day I still haven't found it and resigned myself to buying a new pair of shoes; my parents no doubt thinking I'm completely insane... Still, late at night when I'm all alone, I can't shake off the feeling I'm being watched... Category:Items/Objects Category:Beings Category:Mental Illness Category:Dreams/Sleep